Beelzeboss
Beelzeboss (also known as Satan, the Devil, the Demon King, The Dark Lord, and ss14hero) is the ruler of hell. He is also the person that most of the freenode staff answer directly to. Althought the freenode staff's actions speak volumes about how Beelzeboss may be a complete idiot, the freenode staff themselves are the losers. Beelzeboss is actually a preety cool dude, he's a metal loving, marijuana puffing badass. He's actually so badass that there is a song about him, by a badass band known as Tenacious D. It's lyrics are as follows: Satan: I am complee-ee-eete! Jables: F********************ck! Satan: Yes you are f**ked! S**t out of luck! Now I'm complete and my c**k you will suck! This world will be mine! And you're first in line! You brought me the pick and now you both shall die! Jables: Waait! Waait! Waaaait, you mothaf**ka'! WE challange YOU to a rock-off! Give us one chance to rock yo' socks off. Satan: F**k! F**K! F********************************CK! The demon code prevents me...from declining a rock-off challange! What are your terms, what's the ca-ha-hatch? Jables: If we win, you must take your sorry a-ass back to heeeell. And also you will have to pay our re-e-ent! Satan: And what if I win? Jables: Then you can take Kage back to hell...to be your little b**ch! Satan: Fine! Then let the rock-off BEGIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Satan summons a wall of stereos* Satan: I'm the devil, I love METAL! Check this riff, it's f**king tasty!!! *Guitar solo* Satan: I'm the devil, I can do what I waaaant! Whatever I got, I'm gonna flaaaaunt! There's never been a rock-off that I've ever loooost! I can't wait to take Kage back to heeeell! I'm gonna fill him with my hot demon jel! I'll make him squeel like a Scarlet Pimpernel! '' ''Jabels: NOOOOOOOOOOO! '' ''*Wall of stereos dissapears* Jables: C'mon Kage! Let's fight HIS music...with OUR music... Kage: There's just no way that we can win, that was a masterpiece... He rocks too hard because he's not a mortal man! Jables: God dammit Kage! He gonna make you his sex slave...you're gonna garggle mayonaise! Kage: Noooo! Jables: Unless we bust a monster mamaa-jam! Kage: We've been through so much s**t! Jables: Deactivated lasers with mah d**k! Kage & Jables: Now it's time to BLOW THIS F**KER DOOOOWN! Jables: C'mon Kage cuz it's time to blow doors down! Kage: I hear ya Jables, now it's time to blow doors down! Jables: Light up the stage cuz it's time for a shoooowdown! Kage: We'll bend you over then we'll take it up brown town! Kage & Jables: Now we got to blow this f**ker doooown! Kage: He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down! Jables: C'mon Kage cuz it's TIME TO BLOW DOORS DOOOOWN! Kage: Oooooooh! We'll piledrive ya! Time for a smackdown! Jables: Antichrist-a! The Beelzeboss! We know your weakness! Our rockin' saaaauce! We rock the chasra! And blow your mind! We will defeat you! For all mankind!!! You hold the sceptre! We hold the key! You are the Devil!!! We are the D!!! Kage and Jables: We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! We are the D! Jables: WE ARE THE D!!!!!!!!!!!!! Satan: YOU GUYS ARE F**KING LAME! Come on Kage, you're coming with ME! Taste my lightning, f**ker! Jables: NOOOOO! *Jables' guitar reflects the lightning, it bounces back and hits Beelzeboss' horn* Satan: AWW F**K! MY F**KING HORN! ...Oh no... Jables: From whence you came, you will remain, until you are...complete again! Satan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *A hole opens up and begins to pull Beelzeboss in* Satan: F**K YOU KAGE! AND F**K YOU JABLES! I'LL GET YOU, TENACIOUS D!!! Category:Morphopedia Category:Demons Category:Religion-based Category:TV Reference